Emerald and Sapphire
by Midnight Slayer
Summary: [Finished] EriolSakura After Syaoran married, Sakura decided to move on then 5 months within their relationship she catches him cheating. Deciding to go away for the summer, she finds herself in England and bumps into a friendly face.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ Emerald and Sapphire

_Summary:_ **Eriol/Sakura** After Syaoran married, Sakura decided to move on then 5 months within their relationship she catches him cheating. Deciding to go away for the summer, she finds herself in England and bumps into a friendly face.

_By:_ Midnight Slayer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own CCS

* * *

**_Please note that I don't care if you like Eriol/Sakura pairings or not, this is fanfiction and you can write whatever you like even though you know in the series this pairing may never happen… so even if you do leave a flame it WILL be either ignored or you may just receive a message about your flame in the next chapter… if you stick around to read it…_**

**_I don't know why you flamers even bother, if it were about how the story was written or something like that I'd take the "flame" as constructive criticism… other than that, please remember that this is FAN fiction, where the FAN writes what she or he would want to change or add or put the copyrighted characters in an altered universe._**

**_And also note, in this story Eriol is FULL reincarnation of Clow Reed_**

**_Anyways, I might as well begin the story.

* * *

_**

_Chapter one:_ It's the beginning of a Wonderful Friendship

* * *

It was the last day of school, and the end of the day and the students were all buzzing with news. But they weren't about the news of what they are planning for the summer, in fact, they were talking about the resent relationship between one of the most popular girls in school. The students of Tomoeda High made their way to the front of the school where Sakura, the Clow Mistress now seventeen was yelling at the male in front of her. 

"Just leave me alone Akira, I don't want to see you're worthless trash like face anymore."

"But you don't understand Sakura, babe." He began as he ran his hand through his light brownish blond hair.

"Oh, I completely understand, I've always had my suspicions Akira… but now, now I saw proof.So why don't _you_ and your _little sluts_ go off and have some fun somewhere else before I loose my control and beat the crap out of you." She said.

And with that she walked away, and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Sakura sat on top of her suitcase letting Kero-chan zip it up for her. 

"Arigatou." She smiled.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Hai! Beside I'm having the cards with me, and Otou-san agreed, he already inform Abigail that I'm coming, and you have to protect him since Yue is with Touya."

Kero sighed knowing he could change the determined mind of hers, "Alright just be careful."

Sakura giggled, "don't worry, it's only for the summer. I'll be back in time for school, I just need to relax a bit Kero-chan, to get away from all… The memories." She sighed, "And if Tomoyo asks, tell her I'm travelling for the summer. And tell otou-san not to tell her where I am either."

Kero just nodded, as they hugged.

Sakura walked downstairs and saw her father in the living room asleep, his laptop opened and glowing. She wrote a note telling him she was off, and kissed his forehead.

She grabbed hold of her suitcase and in a swirl of cherry blossoms she was gone.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes after she felt her feet land on the ground, she smiled as she looked around, England was always a nice place, she remembered it from when she had gone with her father here to visit an old friend. 

She made her way to the houses to the corner where a café was. Even though it was still early morning **(AN: I don't know the time difference between Japan and England… sorry)** she opened the café door and stepped in.

An elderly woman popped out from the back, "I'm sorry but the-" she stopped and looked at Sakura, "Sakura! Oh, It's been so long! When I got the call from you're father, oh, come here!"

Sakura giggled as she put her suitcase down and hugged the woman.

"How have you been Abigail?" asked Sakura in perfect English. **(Abigail and her daughter knows Sakura has magic.)**

"I've been fine my dear, How about you?" she asked, "And what brings you so far away from Japan?"

"I'm… ok, it's summer vacation, so I thought I'd get away from Japan for a few weeks."

Abigail looked at Sakura, "Its Love trouble isn't it?" she asked.

Sakura laughed, "You always seem to know everything don't you?"

Abigail smiled, "Yes well, I've done the same thing when I was your age… Now don't think about that cheating scum you called a boyfriend, you never know, you may find someone here." Abigail winked.

Sakura laughed, "Yes, maybe… Oh, Abigail, thank you for letting me stay, If you don't mind I want to work at the café… as a thank you, you don't need to pay me…"

"Hmm… I don't know…" said Abigail.

"Aw, please Abi? It's the least I can do."

"Oh alright, the café is going to open in a few hours, you look about the same size as Sami… There's a spare Uniform you can use."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "How's Sami anyways?"

"She's upstairs asleep, why don't you wake her up, she doesn't know you're here."

Sakura grinned and nodded going upstairs. "Sami! It's the end of the world!" Abigail heard Sakura scream.

"What! Huh? Where's the muffin?" she heard her daughter yell in surprise.

"Ahhhhhh! SAKURA!" you can here two squeals and they both came down smiling.

The rest of the morning was spent catching up and cleaning the café until they opened later.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she lay on the bed in the guestroom one top of Abigail's Café. She'd been here for a week already, and the café was closed for the afternoon. 

She sure did miss Tomoyo and the other girls… she giggled and Yamazaki of course, but she just couldn't find the courage to go back there for the rest of the summer, Just the thought of bumping into that stupid jerk Akira, and being bombarded with the old memories she spent with Syaoran made her frown.

Syaoran… Sakura frowned and sighed.

Syaoran had gotten married, yes at the beginning of the school year Sakura had received a letter from him, saying that he was terribly sorry, but the elders had gotten him a new bride.

She remembered breaking down right then and there, but she knew. She knew all along that she'd never be with him. He was from a powerful family with different customs than her own.

Four months after that letter she met Akira. She felt so stupid that she believed that he was nice. She sighed, she shouldn't think of this.

She got up from bed when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Sami there tears falling down her face.

"Sami! What happened? I thought you were going on a date."

Sami hugged Sakura, "Oh Sakura, it's _terrible_! Jesse, I saw him _kissing another girl_!"

Sakura's eyes darkened, "What is it with guys and Cheating! Next time I see that stupid face of his I'm going to beat him up for hurting you."

Sami just cried.

"Come on, why don't you tell your mom that you're not up for working tomorrow, while I make you a nice cup of chocolate milk, and you are banned from eating ice cream!" she said, "You're not going under depression, you are going to be strong like me and forget about the worthless piece of shit ok?"

Sami nodded and giggled and they went downstairs, Sakura made the chocolate milk and was about to bring it to Sami, but she saw her hugging her momSakura smiled and placed it on the table and went to her room.

Sakura sat on her bed that night with the cards out and floating in front of her, she laughed as she communicated with her cards who were cheering her up.

She summoned up Move, "Move, do you think you can send this Letter to Otou-san, Kero-chan, Touya and Tomoyo please?"

Move glowed and then was gone along with the letters.

Sakura the Sakura cards sensed that their mistress was getting tired they went into the book, while the Elements and Hope tucked her in, as they watched over her as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Master Eriol! I'm home!" cried Nakuru as she burst through the doors. 

"Really Nakuru, you should know by now that Eriol is in the Study studying." Said Spinnel.

Nakuru sighed, "If Master really wanted to see the Kawaii Mistress then why doesn't he go to Japan?" she asked.

"You shouldn't bud in his business…"

"Hai hai… You know Suppi? I think you're mood is a bit in the dumps, why don't we add some sugar to that personality of yours?" she asked.

Spinnel growled, "My name isn't Suppi, and no, you are not going to stuff me with Sugar again, don't you ever listen to Master Eriol? I'm not supposed to have sweets."

Nakuru just grinned and chased after Spinnel.

Inside the Study Eriol sat down in front of the fireplace in his favourite red chair, a book in hand and supposedly reading, though his mind was elsewhere.

Eriol wondered, he wondered what she looked like now, he closed his eyes and tried to think of an image, soft creamy tan skin, silky golden brown hair, a sparkling emerald eyes.

He sighed as he closed the book that he was holding. He put the book on the desk and got up from the chair and headed towards his room.

He figured tomorrow was going to be a long day with his weird friends dragging him everywhere to look at "hot" girls.

And with that, he placed his glasses that covered his Sapphire colored eyes, on the bedside table, brushed away his midnight blue colored hair away from his eyes and slipped into bed.

The next day Eriol's two friends had indeed dragged him everywhere where girls would hang out, like the mall, and the beach… Now for relaxation they brought him to a café where they sat at a table talking.

"Come on Man, there must have been one girl you found hot today!" said Tom, a male with blond hair.

"I think that girl with the blond hair at the beach was hot. But there was also that brunette at the mall… oh and don't forget that red head we saw on the way here." Said Mark, a male with black hair.

Eriol just chuckled he friends were defiantly weird.

"What about you Eriol?" he asked.

"Nah, no one can compare to the girl I have in mind."

Tom sighed, "That Sakura girl right? Look if you wanted her so badly what are we doing here for? We should be in Japan looking for the hot girls there!"

Eriol shook his head, "Nah…"

Suddenly yelling caught their attention. A female with mid back length golden brown hair pushed a guy outside yelling, "_What the hell are you doing here?_ Listen if you're here for Sami she's not talking to you so just scram already!"

"Listen, what she saw yesterday was never supposed to happen." Said the male with brown hair.

The female laughed, "_Right_, what is it with guys not admitting that they cheat on their girlfriends who love and care for them, and with who do they cheat with? _A bunch of sluts_!" The female already balled her fists to punch the male.

"Sakura! Don't he's not worth it!" cried a female with black hair, her bangs were highlight with pink.

Sakura growled, and punch the male once in the eyed, "if I catch you here again I swear I don't care what Sami says, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

As both waitresses walked in Tom and Mark looked at Eriol, "Man, doesn't she pack a punch…" said Mark.

Eriol didn't reply.

Tom and Mark looked at each other and sniggered, "And he says he has someone in mind."

Eriol snapped out of his dream and looked at Tom, "_It's her_." He whispered.

The female sighed and walked up to them and smiled, "Hi there, what can I get you?"

* * *

Sami rushed to Sakura, "Sakura, he's here." She said with worry. 

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"Jesse."

Abigail and Sakura stopped, and Sakura growled and looked at the brown haired male who walked in, she pushed him outside and started yelling.

"_What the hell are you doing here_? Listen if you're here for Sami she's not talking to you so just scram already!"

"Listen, what she saw yesterday was never supposed to happen." Said Jesse.

Sakura laughed, "_Right_, what is it with guys not admitting that they cheat on their girlfriends who love and care for them, and with who do they cheat with? _A bunch of sluts_!" She balled her fists to punch the male.

"Sakura! Don't he's not worth it!" cried Sami.

Sakura growled, and punch Jesse once in the eyed, "if I catch you here again I swear I don't care what Sami says, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Sakura and Sami walked back into the Café and Sakura sighed.

She walked up to a table and smiled, "Hi there, what can I get you?"

"Since when did you get such a violent side Sakura?" asked a male.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the Midnight blue haired male with glasses and Sapphire eyes, she looked at him registering everything, where did she see him before? She wondered.

She gasped, "_Eriol-kun_!" she asked.

Eriol smile that held all the usual Mysterious aura.

Sakura laughed and hugged him, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I can ask you the same thing, so far from Japan… and if you've forgotten… this is where I live."

"Nani? OH! I can't believe I forgot! Ano, Gomenasi. I came here to get away from Japan for a few weeks."

Tom and Mark looked at Sakura, then Eriol, then each other, "_Damn_." They swore under their breath, Sakura was quite a beauty.

Eriol chuckled, "You've grown so much from that little girl I knew."

Sakura blushed, "You've grown handsome yourself." That's when she remembered her job, "Oh! I'm sorry, you would like anything?" she asked Eriol friends.

"Right, I'll just have a coffee." Said Tom and Mark.

Sakura smiled and nodded and looked at Eriol, "I'll have a coffee too."

"Coming right up!" said Sakura cheerfully and she disappeared to the counter.

Tom and Mark looked at Eriol, "So that's _Sakura_ huh?"

Eriol just nodded.

"_Damn_! Eriol always finds the hot ones!" said Mark.

Tom nodded in agreement, "I say next year for school we go to Japan!"

Eriol chuckled.

When Sakura came back with the coffee she smiled at Eriol's friends, "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Sakura."

Tom and Mark shook her hand, "We've heard so much about you from Eriol." They said with smirks.

"I'm Tom."

"Mark."

Sakura smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Eriol frowned slightly, Sakura was the same cheerful self… though inside he saw that she was sad.

"You know, we should hang out sometime! I'll bring Sami and Nikki I'm sure we'll have a blast together." She said, "Anyways, I better get back to work, my break is not for another half hour, I'll see you around!"

They all nodded.

Sakura smiled brightly at Eriol, "It's really nice seeing you again Eriol, if you can, tell Nakuru and Spinnel hi for me."

Eriol smiled at her and nodded, "Sure."

Sakura hugged him one more time before going back to work.

Tom looked at Eriol, and Mark laughed.

"He's in dreamland alright." Said Tom as he waved a hand in front of Eriol's face who was watching Sakura's figure smile at the customers.

Mark nodded, "And to think, after all this time Eriol hid that beauty from us… no wonder he didn't want to bring us to Japan last summer."

Tom laughed, "Yeah, Japan is probably full of hot chicks like her. And at school they have those uniforms there, imagine seeing girls like that… it must have been heaven for him. We are _so_ enrolling to the senior year next year for sure."

Mark laughed too.

Eriol blinked and looked at his laughing friends.

"_Oh shut up_." Eriol said as he drank his coffee.

* * *

Sakura and Sami were outside exploring after work and Sami wouldn't stop smirking. 

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Who was that guy?" she asked.

"What guy?"

"You know… the guy at the café after you punched the jerkJesse."

"Oh you mean Eriol-kun?" she asked.

"Yes, this Eriol guy… I must admit he's quite a looker." Sami smirked, "Where have you been hiding him?"

Sakura blushed, "I forgot he lived here in England… I haven't seen him for five years…"

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

"Huh? What? Where didyou get that idea?" asked Sakura.

Suddenly a girl with brown hair with blond highlights popped out of nowhere, "Sakura's got a Boyfriend?" she suddenly asked.

"Nikki!" they both cried in surprise.

Nikki giggle, "Yes, it's me, but what's this I hear? Sakura likes a guy?"

Sakura blushed, "No I don't."

Nikki and Samantha laughed, "Yeah right, it's written all over your face!"

"Oh shut up! He's just a really nice friend." Said Sakura.

Nikki and Sami just kept on laughing. Sakura pouted and stepped in front of them looking them in the eye, "Stop laughing!" she cried the blush still visible.

"Aw look Nikki, she's blushing!" said Sami.

"She must really like this guy."

"Guys!" Sakura whined, "I don't li- _Hoeeeee_!" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence since she bumped into to someone.

She quickly turned around, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" she looked into those sapphire eyes, "ERIOL!" she shouted in surprise and her blush deepened.

Sami whispered in Nikki's ear, which resulted with Nikki smirking, "Oh…"

"It's alright Sakura." He said.

In back of him, Tom and Mark sniggered.

Nikki and Sami inspected Eriol walking around him, "So you're Eriol." Said Nikki.

Sami looked at Tom and Mark and smiled.

"Yes, I'm Eriol."

"I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sami." She winked.

"I'm Nikki. And everyone called me Nikki." She grinned at Sami who laughed.

Sakura shook her head at her friend's weirdness.

"Tom's my name don't wear it out." Tom smirked.

"The name's Mark."

"Nice to meet you." They all said.

They all walked together around town before Sami said it was getting late, She and Sakura went home towards the Café. Nikki left her own way, while Eriol, Tom and Mark walked a bit longer.

As all six said goodbye, one thought in their mind was true.

_'It's the beginning of a Wonderful Friendship.'

* * *

_

Thanks for dropping by and reading, please leave a review before you leave!

Midnight Slayer


	2. Chapter 2

_Title:_ Emerald and Sapphire

_Summary:_ Eriol/Sakura After Syaoran married, Sakura decided to move on then 5 months within their relationship she catches him cheating. Deciding to go away for the summer, she finds herself in England and bumps into a friendly face.

_By:_ Midnight Slayer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own CCS

* * *

Chapter two: Catching up

* * *

As a week passed, Abigail began to notice a young new male costumer coming everyday, usually in the morning for a coffee, but then he began coming every afternoon when Sakura was on her break.

She smiled as she watched Sakura laugh along with the male, _'Fujitaka will be happy to hear this.'_ She thought to herself.

"I see you're humour hasn't changed Eriol." Said Sakura as she smiled at him.

Eriol smiled, and gave her a confused looked, "What do you mean?"

Sakura smiled, "In elementary you used to joke around with Takashi all the time! Getting everyone confused with those stories you made."

Eriol chuckled, "How is my P.I.C doing?"

"P…I…C? You mean like a picture?" asked Sakura.

Eriol chuckled, "No, P.I.C, it stands for Partner in Crime."

Sakura giggled, "Oh! Takashi is still the same, I personally think he's gotten better at telling his lies, and it amazes me because he's never around one moment, and then you bring up one subject and he pops out of no where scaring us, then begins telling a long story. After a while, Chiharu would pop out of nowhere with a mallet and hit him, then drag him away yelling "Lies! Don't listen to him!" of course, we all know they like each other."

Eriol chuckled, "That reminds me, when did you get such a violent side?"

Sakura smiled at first, then began to frown, "Well… after Syaoran left to Hong Kong, it felt like I had no protection… and Touya, though right now he probably regrets it, taught me a few things… it was mainly for self defence, but… I haven't exactly mastered keeping my emotions out of the way…"

Eriol nodded, "Why would Touya regret it? I mean, at least now he's sure no guy can bother you without getting a black eye."

Sakura giggled, "Let's just say there's a price every time he calls me Kaijuu…"

Eriol chuckled, "How is everyone in Japan?"

Sakura smiled, "Well, Tomoyo is the same camera loving type person and still makes loads of clothes, Naoko still loves freaky stories, Rika and Terada-sensei are together. I told youabout Takashi and Chiharu, everyone seems the same." She frowned, "Syaoran… well, he left for Hong Kong after you left… then at the beginning of the year… he got married. I was invited but I turned it down since I had school."

Eriol nodded with a frown, "Yes, I got an invitation too… that baka descendant of mine…" he muttered the last part.

"How's Mizuki-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, she's married and has triplets."

"Honto ni? Sugoi!"

Eriol chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Sakura smiled, "I'm surprised that it's not you… you know."

Eriol smiled, "Yes well, it didn't feel the same… I appeared to young, and we were both uncomfortable."

Sakura nodded, "So what have you been doing? I mean, Nakuru would be out like usual, and Spinnel would be home reading, what did you do on you're spare time?"

"Hm… well I'd be "hanging out" with Tom and Mark…" then he coughed, "more like dragged away with them."

Sakura laughed, "They can't be that bad can they?"

Eriol gave her a look, "Sakura, have you forgot all those days you would hang out with Tomoyo, her measuring tape, fabric and a sewing machine?"

Sakura gave a terrified look, "If you compared them to Tomoyo's favour, then I'll take you're word for it…"

Eriol chuckled, "What about you… after… you know."

Sakura smiled sadly, "Yeah…"

Eriol frowned, "You don't have to talk about it."

Sakura shook her head, "No, no, it's only fair… well, after Syaoran got married… I was sad… well… more like depressed… but I pulled through… then I met Akira… well I had always known him… but after you know… I decided to move on, and he asked me out. It started out as small dates, until we became official that we were going out."

Eriol's hand under the table gripped his jeans.

Sakura sighed, "It began maybe after four to five months into our relationship, he began avoiding me. Then a few weeks ago I found him in a lip lock with another girl." Sakura looked down, "I had always known… but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it… I didn't want to believe and get hurt… but when I saw him with that girl, it crushed me, just like Syaoran… I didn't show it, I broke up with him…"

Eriol looked at her with saddened eyes, "_Sakura_…"

"Eriol… why do I always end up getting hurt? Why is that once I'm in a happy relationship something always happens! In the end I'm the one hurt. In men's eyes am I just some beauty? Some thing that they want to warm their beds? A _thing_ that they can use to play? To toy with my emotions? Why?"

Eriol stood up and rushed to her side and she cried in his arms, "No Sakura… they are just players, people who don't care about what they do."

Sakura sniffed.

Eriol continued talking, "You are not only a beauty, you have a wonderful cheerful personality, you can light up the room with your smile… _no_… just with your presence itself, you care for you're friends, and think of others. Sakura…"

Sakura looked up at him as he wiped away her tears.

"You are one of a kind, and _nothing_ they do or say can change that otherwise."

Sakura smiled and hugged him, "Arigatou… Arigatou Eriol."

Eriol smiled, "How about this, tomorrow, pass by my house." He took a pen and a napkin and wrote down the address, "And we'll go hang out like old time ok?"

Sakura nodded.

Soon Sakura's break was over and Eriol took his leave.

* * *

Saturday, the next day Sakura woke up early, quickly taking a shower, she dried off and changed into simple hip hugger Capri jeans, and a white tank top, on it, it wrote in black bold letters, '_Why are you looking here? My eyes are up here.'_ And there was an arrow pointing up.

Quickly telling Abigail where she was headed she stepped into a cab gave him the address and she was off.

Soon enough she arrived, she paid the driver and took off her sunglasses and rested them on top of her head.

"Trust Eriol to say that his _'House'_ isn't much of a house…" she mumbled to herself as she looked up at the large mansion.

She walked up the steps and rang the bell, it made a loud **"Ding Dong!"** and the door silently opened by itself.

She quickly stepped in and looked around observing everything. _"Wow."_ She murmured in amazement, everything was classic looking, a crystal chandelier up above her glittering in the sunlight that came in through a small window.

Sakura jumped when the door behind her closed with a **"bang!"**

Suddenly she frowned, the house was so quiet, where was Eriol? Or Nakuru and Spinnel.

"Eriol-kun?" she called.

She walked through the shadowed hall looking at everything trying to keep herself from a thought in her mind that particularly bothered her.

She's heard many stories like this from Naoko. She shivered at the thought. Naoko's words ringing in her ears, _'the girl would step into the quiet mansion as she walked down the hall she footsteps echoed. **Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump** they went. Then light seeped through a crack under the door, her hand shakily held the knob and she turned it. She looked inside and screamed. There, the love of her life lay lifeless on the ground in a puddle of blood. And in a matter of seconds, the murderer pops out and kills her too.'_

Sakura shook her head, to shake away the thought, she saw a door that was slightly opened with the light on, and she knocked on the door. "Eriol-kun?" she called.

She looked around the hall making sure nothing was there watching her she then turned back to the door to knock again, "_HOE_!" she shouted in surprise and she jumped back clutching her chest.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" asked Eriol.

Sakura gasped for breath, "H-hai. You startled me."

Eriol chuckled and held out his hand, which she gladly took.

"Still afraid of those stories?" he asked.

Sakura pouted, "You wish." She mumbled.

Eriol laughed, "Come, I was making some tea."

They walked into the room and Sakura once again was awestruck with the beautiful room.

Eriol chuckled at her as he gave her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

Eriol smiled sweetly, "Since you seem so fascinated with the house, how about I give you a tour?"

Sakura smiled, "Why not."

Sakura giggled as Eriol held out his arm for her to hold, they linked arms, and they went around the mansion.

"This is my room." Said Eriol, he opened a large dark cherry wood door, and let her step in.

"Wow!" Sakura looked around, there was a large king sized bed, it's sheets consisted of the black, with a contrast color of dark blue. There was a desk at the other side of the room with a flat computer screen, to the right was a TV, and to the side was the balcony. There were also a few bookcases, and a large full view mirror. To Sakura, everything looked elegant in a masculine way.

Sakura walked up to the balcony and gasped, "You did that?" she asked.

In front of her, was the backyard, decorated with almost every flower, including a large cherry blossom tree in the middle.

"Yes, with the help of Spinnel, Nakuru and my magic of course." He smiled as he watched her smile brightly.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yes… very beautiful." He said, not taking a look at the garden, just at Sakura's beautiful smiling face.

"Come let's get down there!" she said.

She was about to run out the door when Eriol grabbed hold of her hand, "There's a faster way." He said, he picked her up, and they floated towards the garden.

"Hoe… I'm sorry you had to carry me, I must have been heavy." She said.

Eriol shook his head, "nonsense, you're as light as a feather." He motioned her to walk around the garden.

Sakura blushed and smiled, as she smelled the air around her, she laughed as she twirled around, the sun shinning on her.

Most of the afternoon was spent in Eriol's Garden as they laughed and joked around.

They lay on the plush green grass watching the light blue sky turned a light orange, pink and red with the sunset.

Sakura sighed in content and thebig bright smile still on her face.

Eriol watched her silently, she looked so peaceful, relaxed and actually truly happy for the first time that year. This made Eriol extremely happy, because he knew, he helped her forget the pain.

Eriol sat up.

Sakura looked at him, "what's wrong?" she asked.

Eriol smiled at her, "Nothing." He stood up and held his hand out to her.

Sakura smiled up at him and took it thinking they were heading inside.

"Can I have this dance?" Eriol asked as he kissed her hand lightly.

Sakura blushed lightly and nodded, her blush intensified as one of his hands went to her waist, while the other placed her hand on his shoulder, then with their free hand they held together staring into each others eyes for a moment.

"There's no music, and I can't do ballroom dancing…" Sakura said shyly.

Eriol snapped his fingers, and in the air, a sweet melody played, he held her close and whispered into her ears, "I'll teach you, so just follow my lead."

Sakura still blushing nodded and they danced.

Nakuru and Spinnel watched from the Balcony, "It's great to see Master happy again, and it's even better because it's with Sakura!" she exclaimed.

Spinnel nodded with a small smile on his face.

* * *

When Sakura arrived back at the house she was staying at, she completely missed the exchanged glances Abigail and Sami exchanged with each other.

"I'm back." Sakura said as she walked in.

Abi smiled, "Welcome home dear…"

Sami laughed, "I'm guessing you had fun." She said.

Sakura just smiled and nodded, "Yup… but I'm so tired… I think I'll turn in for the night." She said.

Sami and Abigail nodded.

Once Abigail saw that Sakura was out of sight she and her daughter laughed, "she's in dream land alright." Said Sami.

Abigail nodded, "True love…" she picked up the phone and dialled a number, it had become a weekly thing, a promise she made with Fujitaka, that she'll call up and reassure him that his daughter was fine.

* * *

Eventually another week had passed and it was already July. Both Sami and Sakura were up and running around the house, "Oh no! Sakura! I lost my bikini!" cried Sami.

"I lost my other pair of Pyjamas!" Sakura cried.

Abigail giggled, "Girls, girls calm down, if you checked, everything else that you need to be packed is on your beds."

Sakura and Samantha looked at each other and rushed to their rooms and continued packing. After a few minutes, they were eventually done and they sighed in relief as they dropped down onto the sofa.

"And with a second to spare." Said Sami.

The doorbell rung.

"Literally." Said Sakura as she laughed.

Abigail had answered the door, "Girls they're here!" Abigail handed their bags to the boys at the door, "have a safe trip! Don't forget I'll be calling every two nights to see how you are all doing!"

Abigail hugged both girls and bid them goodbye as she watched them take a seat in the large van.

Sakura andSami fastened their seat belts, "Are you sure you can drive a van?" asked Sakura.

Eriol gave her a mockingly sad look, "you don't trust _me_?" he asked.

Sakura laughed, "of course I do, well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They blasted the music and sped away.

Away? Where? Well, during the weeks before, the six of them, meaning, Sakura, Eriol, Sami, Nikki, Tom and Mark had all gotten close friendsand decided, that they'd spend a month at Eriol's summer house that was at least a six hour drive away.

Of course, there was a small town near by so if ever they needed something like food and what not they'd be able to buy.

Soon enough there was only three hours left to go, but they all stopped for another bathroom break, and for lunch.

"I call next drive!" said Sakura as she finished off her desert.

Sami looked horrified, "You drive!" she asked, "But I'm older than you! I should drive!"

Sakura shrugged, "I had first dibs!"

Sami pouted, "fine, but on the way coming back a month from now I'll drive."

Once they were done eating, they set off on the rode again, Eriol sat in the front with Sakura so he could tell her which way to drive.

Everyone in the back had fallen asleep and Sakura had turned off the music so she could concentrate. She managed to convince Eriol to rest and she would just follow the left over aura from Eriol's summerhouse that she could sense.

She took a glance at the resting Eriol with a smile, as she neared the house, Eriol's aura lingered everywhere, her smiled brightened as she felt safe and relaxed around him, he made her forget why she really came to England in the first place.

Parking the van, she frowned to herself, she couldn't bring herself to wake her friends up… she placed her hand on Eriol's shoulder and gently shook him, "Eriol." She said softly forgetting about the honorific.

At the sound of his name Eriol's eyes opened his Sapphire eyes met with Emerald. Sakura smiled, "I hope you didn't mind that I woke you up… but we're here." She said.

Eriol smiled, "You said my name without the "kun"." He said.

Sakura blushed, "I... oh… um…"

Eriol chuckled, "It's ok you slip the kun out sometimes anyways" he smiled at her, "and I'd like it better if you left it out completely."

Sakura blushed and nodded, "then you can do the same with me."

They smiled at each other before looking at their friends, "they look cute like that don't you think?" asked Eriol.

"Sure do." Sakura giggled, "I hate to wake them up."

Eriol smirked, "I'll wake them up then, you go in the house with you're bags, on the second floor, choose a room." He said, "The keys are inside the flower pot."

Sakura pouted, "alright, but as soon as I choose one I'll help bring the food in."

Eriol nodded and Sakura walked up the steps to the house, and just like Eriol told her, the keys were inside the flower pot, she unlocked the door and stepped in and looked around in awe, it was similar to Eriol's Mansion, of course it was decorated in a more simple, yet still elegant way.

She put the keys on the table near the door and picked up her bags and rushed upstairs looking through each and every room.

All were different colors.

Sakura smiled, each room throughout the large house had on signature color, The Kitchen was a yellowy greenish pear color, the main living room was beige and mahogany, one bedroom was a lime green, while another was a forest green, one was red, and the other orange, another was yellow, and then the next blue. On the other side of the hall it was lavender, and another was a deep purple. One looked almost similar to Eriol's back at his house. Sakura guessed that was his room, the next was pink with white accents. Sakura actually took the time to step into this one.

"I defiantly like this one." She said to no one in particular. The walls were a light pink similar to ones of a Cherry Blossom, and in exactly the middle of the walls a white stripe ran through. There was a large round, yes… round bed in the centre with round pillows and all. And around the bed was a small simple net decorated with small-scattered flowers. The furniture all consisted of light cherry wood, and the large door made of glass had simple pink curtains.

Sakura placed her bags to the side and rushed to the curtains and pushed them aside, sliding opened the glass door, she stepped out onto the balcony and saw she had the view of the small garden below and the lake in the back yard.

"I really like this one." She said again.

"That's good to know." Came a voice behind her.

Sakura quickly turned to see Eriol there with a smile one his face as usual.

Sakura smiled brightly, "These rooms really are beautiful Eriol… and this room just called to me." She giggled.

Eriol smiled, "maybe it was made for you."

Sakura smiled and hugged him, "Well, what are we waiting for, we only have a month here and I want to spend that time wisely." With a flick of her hand, all her clothes and other girl necessities were arranged.

Eriol laughed, "Maybe we should help the others then ne? It'll be all done faster that way." **(The others know that Sakura and Eriol have magic)**

Sakura nodded, "Oh… but what's that door for?" she asked pointed to another door that didn't look like a closet.

Eriol chuckled, "you didn't check it yet?" he asked.

Before Sakura could run to see what it was, Eriol had already pushed her out the room, "you can find out later." He said.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Eriol was in the kitchen cooking supper for the six of them, Mark suggested he'd help, but… Tom had knocked him out.

"He will not, and I repeat, not me cooking in this house, I would like to live my life to it's fullest and die when I'm a thousand." Eriol remembered him saying the moment Mark suggested he'd help cook.

Samantha and Nikki instantly understood the meaning, but Sakura who was too busy looking around the room only heard the last bit, "Hoe! You're going to up to the age one thousand?" she asked.

They all burst out laughing.

"Nani? I mean, what? I don't get it."

Eriol shock his head, "Nothing Sakura… don't you mind."

Sakura simply shrugged, "alright then."

Eriol placed the food on large dishes and through a large window like hole in the wall separating the kitchen from the dining room, Eriol watched as Sakura happily hummed to herself as she set the table.

Eriol helped her place the food on the table, "You seem happier these days Sakura." He said.

Sakura looked up at him, "Really? But I've always been hap…"

Eriol shook his head cutting her off, "No, I mean happier on the inside also…"

Sakura gave him a slightly confused look.

Eriol smiled, "You can be happy in two ways Sakura, you can be happy on the outside, but deep down there's a deep pain you don't want to show, and then there is being happy also in the inside, where you are relaxed, and at peace, like you used to be when we were younger."

Sakura smiled sadly, "so you noticed also…" she said with a sigh, "I knew I couldn't hide it from people… but the harder I tried to forget, and be happy, the more stressed I was." She looked at him, her emerald eyes holding that wonderful sparkle, and her smile sincere, "But for some reason, ever since I came here, I feel at peace." She said.

Eriol smiled, "I'm glad."

Before any more could be said Tom had come down with a blushing Sami.

And soon enough so did Nikki and Mark. Through out supper, Nikki kept laughing at Sami's face.

Sakura looked back and forth from Sami's blush to Tom's cocky looking smile. Sakura smiled knowingly and looked at Eriol who also was smiling. Though… Sakura couldn't tell if he was smiling for the same reason she was, or he was smiling because… he always smiles.

Sakura then looked at Nikki who was happily talking with Mark about how computers were just so fascinating and how she was planning on making her own website eventually once she got used to HTML and stuff.

_'They are all finding someone to love.'_ Sakura thought happily.

* * *

It was late, and Sakura needed something to sooth her down, she stepped back into her room from the balcony and closed and locked the doors when she heard a knock at her door.

Sakura opened the door to see Eriol, his hair was slightly damp, Sakura thought he probably had his shower, "Hi." She greeted.

"Hi." Came his reply, "I was just checking up on you, if you need anything, my room is the one right next to yours, and if you don't want to disturb the others by stepping out into the hall, you can pass through the door at the side."

"So that's what the door is?" she asked.

Eriol nodded, "You'll eventually get used to all the mysterious doors, all rooms lead to one another, and there are secret passage ways… after all, this house is old."

Sakura nodded.

"Good night." He said.

"Night." Sakura replied back.

They were silent for a second and it looked as though Eriol wanted to say something else, but he simply smiled and left.

Sakura looked at the time and noticed it was getting late, she'd be better off taking her shower tomorrow morning instead.

Changing into her night wear, she tucked herself into bed, and with the help of the soothing and calm aura that belong to Eriol, she drifted off to sleep for a peaceful rest.

* * *

Thanks for dropping by and reading, please leave a review before you leave!

Midnight Slayer

**Also, you might notice that the story is going a bit fast, and the chapters might be getting longer, it's because, even though I lost inspiration for this story, I don't really want to give up on it, that'd be letting you guys down, myself down and being a quitter. So through a lot of thought, I AM going to be continuing this story, but don't expect it to have more that 6 chapters that includes the epilogue. I plan on finishing this story so I can continue my next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Title:_ Emerald and Sapphire

_Summary:_ **Eriol/Sakura** After Syaoran married, Sakura decided to move on then 5 months within their relationship she catches him cheating. Deciding to go away for the summer, she finds herself in England and bumps into a friendly face.

_By:_ Midnight Slayer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own CCS

* * *

_Chapter three:_ You by my Side

* * *

The next morning, Sakura surprisingly, had gotten up early, and taken her shower. Once that was done, she changed into Bermuda shorts and a simple tank top, and towel dried her hair.

She a glance in the mirror she smiled and went down stairs smelling the fragrance of coffee and something cooking.

"Morning Eriol." She greeted.

Eriol looked up at her, "Oh, you're up early…" he said with a smile, "and good morning to you too."

Sakura giggled, "Yes, it's still quiet early ne?" she asked.

Eriol chuckled, "Yes, earlier than I had expected you to get up… I was thinking you'd be one of the last ones up."

Sakura pouted, and glared at him, "You do know I came here for fun, and I didn't plan on wasting that time in bed sleeping."

Eriol just chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you're up."

Sakura gave him a bright smile.

"Do you know how to make Pancakes?" Eriol asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

Eriol smiled softly at her, "Then why don't you help me?"

Sakura smiled at him happily, "sure!"

They took out any ingredients they might have needed, and they began their work, laughing, and joking around at the same time.

They had completely forgotten the fact that their friends would be waking up any minute now and coming down to eat, that was until…

**DING DONG!**

Sakura jumped at the sudden loud sound, "Who's that?" she asked Eriol.

Eriol shrugged, "Could you get that, I'll clean up around here."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

As she walked to the front main door, she passed by a mirror and noticed, not only were her clothes covered in flour, she recently washed body as well, was covered with smears of flour and batter.

**DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**

Sakura sighed, 'no time to clean up now.' She thought to herself, she put a smile on and opened the door to see a family that consisted of a Mother, a Father and two kids, one girl and one boy.

"Eriol! Dear it-" began the woman, "Oh dear… I'm terribly sorry."

Sakura laughed, "It's alright, I'm really sorry, I'm a total mess, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm friends with Eriol." She said, then gasp, "Oh! I'm so rude, please come in."

The woman and her husband smiled, "It's no problem dear, I'm Lavender, and this is James, our daughter Katherine, and our son Charlie." The woman introduced, "We're from the house down by the left side of the lake, we saw the house occupied and thought we'd pay a visit to Eriol."

Eriol popped in causing Sakura to laugh since he too, was covered in flour and batter.

"Mrs and Mr. Goodinghan, it's good to see you again." He said.

Lavender laughed, "Dear boy, we were interrupting something?" she asked looking back and forth from Sakura to Eriol.

They blushed.

"Oh no!" began Sakura, "we were making pancakes."

Eriol nodded in agreement, "And… I think we got carried away… a bit?"

James laughed, "Young love." He said.

Sakura and Eriol looked at each other blushing and quickly turned away.

Sakura turned back to Eriol still blushing, "I'll just set up the table and clean up." She said.

Eriol nodded and watched her leave humming a tune.

James and Lavender looked at each other then at Eriol, "My, my, my…" Lavender began.

Eriol blushed.

James whistled, "She's quite a catch my boy… don't loose her."

Eriol blush deepened, and looked down at Katherine and Charlie, "Mr. E! Mr. E! Who was that lady?" asked Katherine.

Eriol smiled, "That is a dear friend of mine." He replied as he bent down to her level and poked her nose causing the younger girl to giggle.

The boy looked up at Eriol, "Why are you covered in white powder?" he asked.

Eriol laughed, "This white powder is called Flour."

The girl gasped, "Flower! But I thought Flowers were colourful!"

Eriol chuckled again, "no, not that kind of flower, it's flour that you use to bake with."

"Like yummy cakes?" asked the boy.

Eriol nodded, "yes, yummy cakes."

"Oh goody!" exclaimed Katherine, "Can we try?"

Lavender hushed her, "Katherine, you can't do that."

Eriol chuckled, "It's no problem Lavender…" he said, "I'm sure we have plenty, come."

The two kids quickly followed him to the kitchen and soon came back with both a pancake each.

James laugh, "Well, it was good seeing you again Eriol, take care."

Eriol nodded with a smiling hugging them.

He watched them leave before closing the front door.

Sakura came back down in different clothes and all the flour wiped off.

"You're really good with kids." She said.

Eriol looked up at her, "Thank you. I plan on having some of my own." He said with a smirk.

Sakura giggled, "well, the others are awake… but I'm sure Sami and Tom will be a little late since… they are caught up in… other things."

Eriol chuckled.

After breakfast, everyone seemed to be… energetic… or as others would call it, they were… Hyper.

Well, how can we say they are hyper you all ask? For one thing, Nikki and Mark were being chased around the room by Sami and her magically made mallet thanks to Eriol, Sakura was laughing hysterically while Tom who couldn't bring himself to stop laughing to try, key word here **try**, to stop his girlfriend.

Yes, you did read correctly, Tom had asked Samantha, the night before, to be his girlfriend. I'm guessing you know her answer to that question. Anyways, she being his girlfriend, Nikki and Mark couldn't pass the chance to tease them… or more, Sami, about it… which results to the commotion now.

"Get back here!" Sami screeched at the top of her lungs.

Nikki laughed as she darted on way and Mark darted the other.

Sami was caught between which one to go after first.

Eriol chuckled watching his friends, but chasing didn't seem to be working, he caught eyes with Sakura and they both smirked, then at the same time they clapped their hands, Sami, Nikki and Mark were frozen in their spots.

Sakura laughed, "I know you may be a little peeved Sami, but come on, think of it this way, you have a wonderful… eh…" Sakura looked at the laughing Tom, "Boyfriend… and when the time comes you can tease Nikki about it also."

Eriol nodded chuckling, "Yes, and that time is drawing closer."

Sami sighed, "Fine, but let me go!"

Nikki pouted, "way to ruin our fun." She said as she fell to the floor, "more gentle would ya?" she asked.

Sakura giggled, "Sorry, you ok Mark?"

Mark who had jumped up and off the sofa to get away from Sami was frozen in the air, and you can imagine what happened.

"Yeah…" he said chuckling.

Sami had lightly hit Tom over the head so he would stop laughing.

"So what are we doing now?" Tom asked.

The girls thought for a moment, "SWIMMING!" they cried in unison.

Instantly, the three girls, not waiting for the boys' replies, they ran for their rooms.

Eriol chuckled, "The beach it is."

They all got ready, packed some food, towels, extra clothes and other stuff.

Sami and Nikki lay on the sand bathing in the sun, while Mark and Tom we busy having a splash war.

Sakura sat on Eriol's dock staring at the small island looking thin further down the lake. She had sensed something in that area, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Something the matter?" asked Eriol.

Sakura having been too lost in thought jumped up at the sudden question asked by Eriol.

Eriol chuckled as Sakura quickly caught her balance, "Sorry about that." He said.

Sakura giggled, "It's alright."

Sami and Nikki watched from a far, and they suddenly looked at each other with a similar smirk. Slowly creeping up on the pair, they shouted like there was no tomorrow, "RUN AWAY!"

Though… the outcome was exactly what they wanted, Sakura and Eriol both jumping in fright and falling into the water did indeed happen, but their choice of words, 'Run Away', was UN explainable.

Tom and Mark laughed along with Sami and Nikki and Sakura and Eriol came back to the surface.

"That wasn't nice!" Sakura pouted.

"Nothings fair in life Saku dear." Eriol pointed out.

Sakura who had a light blush glared at him, "some things are… just not all…"

Eriol chuckled.

"I bet I can reach the shore before you." Said Eriol.

Sakura raised her brow at him, "a challenge?" she asked.

Nikki caught what they said, "Ready!" she asked, "Set!" she continued.

Then in unison, Mark, Tom, and Sami shouted, "GO!"

Sakura and Eriol smirked at each other as they set of both equally matched, and in a split of a split second, they both jumped forwards to the sandy shore and had a tie.

They laughed as the fell to the ground out of breath and now, covered in sand.

After having lunch they all lay on their towels and relaxed.

Sakura was lying on her stomach and continued to watch the island at the centre of the lake, there was a presence there… she knew it… but the question was, is the presence evil, or good?

Eriol who was watching her the whole time laid next to her, "Can I ask what is so interesting about that island over there?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him, "Not sure… but don't you sense that presence there?" she asked.

Eriol nodded, "don't mind it, just a spirit who's lost, as long as we don't disturb the peace there… I'm sure nothing would happen." He explained, though… he could feel that something was going to happen, something that he very much didn't want.

Sakura took one look at the island, and then smiled back at Eriol, "You're right… it's nothing."

Eriol smiled back, he was really glad he had bumped into her at the beginning of summer.

* * *

Sakura shivered as she looked up at the darkening sky, it was getting a bit cold, but she smiled none the less.

She looked to her left when she suddenly felt a something warm drop over her shoulders.

Eriol smiled at her, "It's getting chilly out… you sure you want to have a camp out?" he asked.

Sakura grinned, "Of course I do!" she jumped up pumping her fist in the air.

Eriol chuckled as he too, stood up and walked with her towards the others and starting a small fire that soon turned into a large fire.

Sakura and Eriol sat by each other as Sakura sang, while Eriol played the guitar.

As the song finished, Sami, Nikki, Mark and Tom cheered.

More hours of fun passed and Sami, Mark, Tom and Nikki had fallen asleep next to each other.

Sakura laid next to Eriol as they both looked up to the stars.

"Don't you love the way the sparkle?" she asked him.

Eriol chuckled with a nod.

Sakura looked at him, "They sparkle in different patterns every night, they shine brightly and beautifully…" she said before looking back up.

Eriol smiled, "They may be beautiful and bright, but no one is brighter, or more beautiful than the star that I know…"

He shifted positions to be on his side, his hand holding his head up, as he turned to look at her.

Sakura gave a slight blush, "You think so?"

"I know so…" Eriol replied honestly with a smile.

Sakura turned to him, "thank you… for everything."

Before Eriol could reply, a burst of energy pulsed through, not a second after Sakura and Eriol both sat up.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

Eriol who had a serious face scanned the area, "It's coming from the island."

Sakura looked towards it and just by the edge of the island, a glowing figure stood.

"Who is that?"

Eriol shrugged as he made his staff appear.

Before any of them could react Eriol was blown away.

"Eriol!" Sakura cried as she looked at him, she took a glance at the island to see the glowing figure floating over the water towards her.

"Serenity…" the figure called.

Sakura backed away, "what's going on!" she cried in confusion.

Eriol growled as he got up.

The figure stood five feet away from Sakura and the glow died down. Sakura's eyes widened at the pale male in front of her.

"Serenity… why are you betraying me?" the male asked.

Sakura backed up, "What are you talking about?"

The male gave a frustrated cry as his hand flew forward towards Sakura's neck.

Eriol quickly ran to Sakura wrapping his arms around her and quickly setting up a barrier.

Sakura and Eriol stayed in the same position for a moment waiting for the impacted of the unknown male hitting the barrier but it never came.

Eriol looked up to see the male gone, he sighed as he looked at the trembling Sakura.

"Shh… everything is ok… don't worry."

Sakura nodded as she thanked Eriol again. She looked up at him, "Who was that? And who's Serenity?"

Eriol sighed, "I don't know… I really don't know…"

The both looked towards the island wondering what happened.

"Sakura! Eriol! Are you alright?" Tom and Mark came rushing towards them.

"We heard Sakura yell…"

"We're fine." Eriol replied.

Tom nodded towards him but looked at Sakura's trembling form, "Are you ok? You look like you're seen a ghost?"

Sakura nodded, "I'm fine…"

Mark and Tom looked at each other, then back to Eriol and Sakura, "it has something about that magic stuff doesn't it?" asked Mark.

"Maybe." Eriol replied, "but we aren't sure yet…"

Sakura yawned, "We'll worry about it tomorrow…"

The three males agreed, "How about we camp out another time… we don't know if this person will attack again…" Eriol said.

Sakura nodded, while Tom and Mark put out the fire and gently woke up the other girls leading them into the house.

* * *

Sakura sighed as sat at the edge of her bed, she didn't know if she'd be able to sleep tonight… that man from just a few moments ago… he was so pale, his eyes seemed to be the colour of blood… but she sense his emotions to be confusion, pain, loneliness, a sense of loss…

She shivered as she could clearly see the man's face in her mind, eyes sad but glaring piecing into her soul.

Sakura has studied hard with Yue and Cerberus to know that, that man was most likely a spirit…

"Serenity…" she mumbled to herself.

Sakura jumped when she heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

Eriol walked in, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, she gave a slight smile, "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Eriol sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her, "You seem shaken up about earlier."

Sakura gave a shrug, "Don't worry about it…"

There was silence between them for a moment, "Alright… but if ever you need anything, you know where my room is…"

Sakura nodded as she smiled at him, "Good night."

Eriol smiled, "Good night." He stood up and walked out of her room closing the door gently behind him.

Sakura sighed as she tucked herself in, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

Red eyes flashed.

"Serenity…"

Sakura shook in fear.

"Why Serenity?"

Sakura watched as the male walked towards her, "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not Serenity!"

Cold hands held onto Sakura as the male's red eyes stared deeply into Sakura's Emerald ones.

"Hey!" Sakura cried, "Let me go!"

The male ignored Sakura's protests as he began to close the gap between them.

Just as his lips were millimetres away from Sakura's he whispered, "You'll be mine again… Serenity."

Cold lips pressed roughly against Sakura's and tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Sakura's emerald eyes snapped open as she gasped sitting up in bed.

She breathed in deeply wiping the tears that fell, her hands touched her lips as she mumbled to herself, "just a dream, it was just a dream."

She looked across the large room and couldn't help but feel so helpless, that's when she noticed that large glass sliding door was open.

A nervous feeling washed over Sakura's shaken body, quickly rushing out of bed closing the door and rushing out of her room, Sakura tip-toed towards Eriol's room and slowly opened the door.

Silently closing the door behind her, she walked towards his bed and observed his sleeping form.

She couldn't help but notice he looked different when he slept.

She hesitated at first but the moment her warm but shaky hand held Eriol's shoulder, Eriol's eyes slowly opened.

"Eriol?" Asked Sakura.

Eriol looked at Sakura as he sat up turning on the lamp beside him, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I… I had a nightmare…" she replied as she looked away.

Eriol took Sakura's hand, "Come on, come in…" he patted the space beside him on the bed.

Sakura blushed slightly as she crawled in next to him.

"You look different without you're glasses."

Eriol chuckled as he shut the lamp off.

"Good night Eriol… and thank you." Sakura said.

Eriol nodded as he let Sakura cuddle next to him as a hug.

"You're welcome… Good night and sweet dreams." He replied as he listened to her breathing steady out.

With a smile Eriol too fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning a smile on her face, she noticed Eriol was there, _'He's probably already up…'_ she thought.

She got up from made and with a flick of her hand, she made Eriol's bed and then she walked out of the room and down into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead." Her friends greeted her with grins.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted back.

Eriol smiled, "Come on, Breakfast just started, and later we're going into town."

Sakura's eyes lit up, "alright!"

After they ate, Sakura took her shower and got ready, and they were off.

* * *

Thanks for dropping by and reading, please leave a review before you leave!

Midnight Slayer

**Sorry for the long wait on updating… and since lately... i've been in a happier mood, and through the rough passed months, i had gotten inspiration... and i believe i found the heart to finish this story happily.**

**Thank you for the reviews...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Title:_ Emerald and Sapphire

_Summary:_ **Eriol/Sakura** After Syaoran married, Sakura decided to move on then 5 months within their relationship she catches him cheating. Deciding to go away for the summer, she finds herself in England and bumps into a friendly face.

_By:_ Midnight Slayer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own CCS

* * *

_Chapter four:_ The pain in my Heart

* * *

Sakura happily skipped down the road with her friends trailing behind her, she turned around as she continued walking and called to them, "You guys are slow! Hurry it up! Eriol mentioned that the town is amazing here and I wanna see it to believe it!"

Her friends laughed as they quickly caught up with her.

Sakura laughed as she rushed to one shop and then another, and then another and another and another and… well… I think you get the point.

In short, Sakura basically went into every store that she could, the others barely had time to look in one store before Sakura zoomed to another store.

Two hours had passed, and the gang decided to stop for a break at the café.

"It really is amazing here!" cried Sakura after she thanked the waiter who brought their smoothies.

Eriol grinned, "Of course is it is my dear Sakura-hime."

Sakura laughed.

* * *

The gang continued to fool around, but during this time of fun and games in town, Sakura couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched.

As the six friends were heading back in time for a quick lunch at the beach Eriol walked beside Sakura, "anything wrong?" he asked clearly worried.

Sakura shock her head, "No, not really… well… actually… don't u get the feeling like we're being watched?" she asked.

Eriol frowned, "You don't think it's the person from last night do you?"

Sakura shivered at the thought, but shook her head, "No… the presence is different… like someone we knew…"

"Hey guys! What's the hold up? We gotta PARTY!" cried Nikki as she ran towards the beach.

Sakura and Eriol grinned as they ran towards the beach too.

* * *

Ruby eyes covered by a pair of dark sunglasses watched Sakura and Eriol and their friends run towards the beach.

A sad smile appeared on the person's face before the person turned away black hair blew in the wind.

* * *

Sami, Nikki and Mark smiled devilishly at each other as they approached the sleeping Tom.

Sakura and Eriol laughed as they decided to help them with their plan, since, well… it was originally Sakura's idea.

"Hmm… what shall we do to him?" asked Sami.

Nikki thought for a moment, "Well, we sure are going to give him some boobs!" she exclaimed.

Mark laughed, "Yeah! We'll give him huge ones!"

Eriol chuckled as he shook his head, when an idea popped into his head, "How about we bury him first, then give him the boobs, then, in stead of legs we'll give him a merman… or rather mermaid's tail!"

Sakura laughed, "Well, if we wanna do this we gotta do it before he wakes up!"

Once that was said the five of them began their plan.

* * *

Sami laughed as she stood up from her kneeling position, "This has got to be the best work of art ever!"

Mark laughed, "Dude, where's a camera when you need one?"

"What are you saying? I've been taking pictures since we got here stupid, you think I wouldn't bring my camera?" asked Nikki as she rushed to her bag and pulled out the small digital camera and took pictures of "Tom-ella".

Tomella… is Tom, but a female mermaid version. Yes, Tom was now buried in sand with boobs, and a large fin, and let me just say… it's hilarious!

"Wake him up! Wake him up I wanna take pictures of his reaction!" cried Nikki.

Sakura laughed nodding as she walked over and tapped on Tom's forehead.

Eriol laughed as Tom's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"WHAT THE HELL?" cried Tom as he tried to move, "What happened?" he took a look down, "Shit! GUYS!"

His so called friends laughed as Tom still struggled to break free with small progress. Maybe around five minutes later, the sand was loose enough and he broke free. Standing there his arms crossed and a seriously angry look on his face Tom growled, "Alright, whose brilliant idea was that."

Sakura "eep"ed, as she got a head start when everyone pointed in her direction.

Tom growled as he ran after her, "Sakura YOU GET BACK HERE!" he shouted.

Sakura laughed and she turned around quickly, "Na, na, na, na, na, nah! You can't get me! You can't get me!" she taunted before running again and jumping out of his reach.

Just as Tom was about to get her Sakura flipped away, and she pouted, "It's no fair! Eriol was in it too! As well as everyone else!" she cried.

Tom looked back at everyone's "innocent" faces as he ran for the next closest person which happened to be Eriol.

Eriol gave a small glare at Sakura, "This is you're fault!" he cried as he ran after her, and Tom ran after the both of them.

Sakura laughed, "I love you too hunny bunny!"

Samantha, Nikki and Mark seemed oblivious to the strange looks they received from the by-passers as they rolled around on the sand laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahh!" cried Sakura as she tripped over a log and bumping into a person.

"Omph…" Sakura looked up, "I'm so sorry! I tripped and… Li-san?"

Syaoran stared at the girl he loved, "Sakura?"

Sakura backed away, and bowed, "Gomen… for bumping into you Li-san…" she apologized.

Syaoran frowned at the "Li-san" part, "Sakura… I…"

"Sakura!" called Eriol, he and the others waved her over.

Sakura turned back to Li, "Gomen Li-san… but I have to go."

Without another word or glance, she ran towards her friends.

"What just happened?" asked a female next to Syaoran.

"Nothing Chi, let's go…"

Chi, Syaoran wife nodded taking a look at Sakura_, 'You're a lucky girl Kinomoto…. To always have Syaoran's heart like that.'_ She thought as she followed behind her husband.

* * *

Eriol walked next to Sakura as they headed to the snack bar.

"Don't think about it." He suddenly said.

Sakura looked at him, "You recognized him to then?" she asked.

Eriol chuckled, "I wouldn't have recognized him, but it seems the Li clan leader forgets to cover his aura…"

Sakura smiled sadly, "I think that woman next to him was his wife… she was pretty…"

Eriol frowned as he let her continue.

"She had a nice warm aura around her too… I know now, that Li is in good hands…" She looked down.

Eriol sighed and he stopped walking and held onto Sakura, "Sakura, don't you go comparing yourself to a woman you don't know one thing about! From what I saw, you're more beautiful that she is, and you're more powerful, not to mention that kindest person in the world." He said.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you." She said as they continued to on their way to buy snacks.

* * *

The hot afternoon sun shone brightly and emitted heat so strongly that almost everyone was so out of energy.

Sami and Nikki, were helping each other and with the help of their boyfriends (yes, Mark asked Nikki to go out with him) with reapplying sunscreen. They wanted to tan after all, and they had burned enough yesterday.

Eriol sat at the edge of the dock watching Sakura as she just floated in the water on her back thinking.

'_What is Li doing here?'_ Sakura thought, _'and, what was he going to tell me before I ran away?'_ she sighed as she looked up at the bright sun causing her to squint. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

Opening her emerald eyes again she watched the white fluffy cloud above.

'_Why can't I get him out of my mind?_' she asked herself, tears blurred her vision, _'No! stop it! Stop thinking about him Sakura, just stop it, you'll just hurt yourself more!'_ she told herself.

Sakura got the sudden feeling like she was being watched, _'It's probably just Eriol… Eriol…'_ as she thought his name, she couldn't help but smile.

She snuck a glance at him as he created a boom box for Nikki since she said the beach would be livelier that way.

Eriol turned to her just as Sakura looked away.

Suddenly Sakura cried out and she was pulled under water.

"Sakura!" Cried Eriol.

Nikki, Sami, Tom and Mark turned to see Sakura gone, "Sakura!" they cried.

Eriol quickly took off his glasses and dived into the water and looked around for any signs of Sakura. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura way ahead of him struggling to keep her breath as the male from last night held her.

Eriol glared at the male as he tried to catch up, and glow erupted in his hands as he summoned his staff.

"Sakura!" cried Samantha as she was about to dive in after Eriol.

"Sami, don't!" said Tom, "Eriol will take care of it, we don't know if this has something to do with magic, and if it does, we can't help them."

Samantha shook her head, "I hope they're ok…"

* * *

Suddenly, the warm aura that belonged to Sakura quickly began to fade.

Syaoran, Meiling, and Syaoran's wife Chi's heads suddenly snapped up at the feeling.

"What was that?" asked Meiling.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered as he and Meiling ran to where he bumped into Sakura.

He stopped in mid track as when he saw a glow erupt in the water.

* * *

Eriol swam towards the underwater cave where Sakura and the male were, and he quickly made his was up and gasped for breath.

He looked around, "Sakura? Sakura?" he walked around going deeper into the cave when he saw Sakura's body just laying there.

"Sakura!" he ran towards her but was blown back unexpectedly.

"Stay **away**." The male from last night said.

Eriol got up with the help of his staff, "What did you do to Sakura?" he asked, as his staff began to glow.

"Her name, is not Sakura… her name is Serenity, and she's simply resting."

Eriol glared at him, "Resting? She doesn't look like she's even breathing!" he charged toward the male, "Who the hell are you?"

The male simply let Eriol charge at him.

Eriol almost stumbled when he went right through the man.

"I, am Travis." He said.

Eriol frowned when he realized, that Travis, was just a lost spirit. This Serenity he keeps calling Sakura must have been his girlfriend or something… Closing his eyes, Eriol decided to make this quick, the clow transmutation circle appeared under his feet as he muttered a spell, and the memories that Travis couldn't remember suddenly came back to him as he realized that he passed away.

Travis smiled, "Thank you…" he whispered as he looked up, "Serenity…" and he disappeared and moved on.

The glow disappeared and Eriol quickly rushed to Sakura's side, he cursed to himself, Sakura wasn't breathing.

Eriol put his hand above her chest and his hand glowed. Then, from her chest, water came out forming an orb in Eriol's hand, once that was done, he needed Sakura to breath and start her heart again, putting a little magic in his hands to help the process he began CPR.

'_Come on Sakura. Breathe!'_ he thought to himself.

Eriol back away when Sakura suddenly gasped for breath as she coughed up the little water Eriol didn't get.

Sakura looked up at Eriol with blurry eyes before they closed again from exhaustion.

Eriol picked her up, and held her close, "Thank God…" he whispered as he held her closer for a bit longer, "You're ok…"

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" asked Nikki worried.

"I don't know, but we have company…" said Mark as he did a slight motion to the left with his head.

Everyone took a glance at Syaoran, "Who is he?" asked Nikki.

Samantha glared in his direction, "I know him… Sakura used to talk about this guy all the time a few years back…" she replied, "That's Li Syaoran, Leader of the Li clan, he and Sakura used to go out…"

"Used to?" asked Nikki.

"Yeah, he lived in Hong Kong while Sakura in Japan… he got married."

"What!" the three cried.

Sami nodded, "Yeah, I had the same reaction…" she shrugged, "Well, for one thing, I'm glad he's out of the way now, from the way I see Eriol looking at Sakura, I'd say he loves her."

Tom and Mark sniggered, "Oh you don't know the half of it! He completely stopped looking at girls when he came back to England after his trip to Japan, and the only girl he talked about was her."

Samantha and Nikki giggled, "They'd make a cute couple."

"Who?"

The four friends jumped and turned around to see Syaoran, Meiling and Chi.

Samantha glared at him, "Do we know you?" she asked, "And don't you know it's rude to listen to other's conversations?"

Meiling sighed, "Don't mind my cousin…" she said as she waved a hand at the glaring Syaoran, "He's just worried that's all… he said he saw you guys with a girl named Sakura Kinomoto…"

"What's it to you?" asked Tom.

"We… just had a feeling something happened to her…" said Chi.

Nikki frowned, "Well, it's being perfectly handled, you can go back to whatever you were doing."

Syaoran growled, "Look here, We want to know what happened, and we want-"

"Li." Came a voice from behind.

They all turned around to see Eriol holding Sakura bridal style.

"Li, I suggest you go home… you clearly heard that my friends here don't want you here, and I know Sakura isn't exactly in the mood to see you." He said.

"Well-"

"Just go."

Syaoran glared at him and frowned looking at Sakura before he left.

Meiling smiled sadly at Eriol, "I'm Meiling… I can see you love her… you better be telling her soon or else you might loose her… and she deserves a man like you." She whispered to him.

Eriol smiled.

"Meiling! Chi!" Syaoran called angrily.

Meiling and Chi gave a quick bow before following Syaoran.

Samantha and the others looked at Sakura, "Is she ok?" asked Nikki.

Eriol nodded, "Let go home… we'll rest for the rest of the afternoon." He said.

Everyone nodded as they walked back home.

* * *

Sakura turned and she opened her eyes blinking a few times, she looked around and noticed she was in Eriol's room, she sat up, "What happened?" she asked herself.

Memories flooded back into her mind. Memories of being dragged under water, flashes of the man's past life, she shivered, and tears came to her eyes.

The man, Travis, and his Girlfriend Serenity who had a bit of similarity to Sakura, we a happy couple, but Serenity, had recently just found out she was in an arranged marriage.

Torn apart, the couple had gone their separate ways. Travis found out that Serenity's husband was abusive, going to help out had gotten them both killed by the rampaging drunkard.

Travis who went into shock seeing Serenity getting killed first made his mind go haywire when he passed away, and he didn't seem to move on. She felt so sorry for them, she felt the great amount of grief and it just added on to her emotions.

The memory reminded her of Syaoran, and tears blurred her vision even more.

She wasn't ready she couldn't face it. She still loved him, and as a saying goes, you're first love is always the hardest to forget. Hugging her knees to her chest she cried, she felt selfish for loving Syaoran, when he belong to another.

She heard the door open and close but she didn't look up, she tried to stop crying but it didn't, she just couldn't.

She suddenly felt the warm arms of Eriol wrap around her and she cried into his chest as he comforted her.

"Just let it all out Sakura…" he whispered, "You'll feel better after."

Sakura hugged him close as just continued to cry, "I wasn't ready Eriol… I couldn't face the fact that he married someone else…"

Sakura's cries slowly but surely stopped but she continued to hug Eriol. She felt so safe in his arms, it felt so right to be here like this. When she thought of Eriol, she felt her heart soar with the stars, she felt so special when he complimented her. She never noticed until now that her heart would raced when she was with Eriol. She felt this other strange tingling sensation in her heart and body, what was it?

If she loved Syaoran, why had she never felt like this before around him?

She began to wonder, _'how come I never noticed this?'_ she thought.

Always _loving_ Eriol's visits at the café.

_Loving_ waking up every morning here to the scent of Eriol.

_Loving_ Eriol's comforting aura.

_Loving_ Eriol's compliments.

_Loving_ Eriol's hugs and comforts.

_Loving_ the fact that she feels so happy, safe and herself with Eriol.

Just simply…

_Loving_** Eriol**. She smiled in realization.

'_I like… no… I **love** Eriol… not Syaoran… Eriol.' _

She looked up at Eriol who was wiping her cheeks with his thumb.

"Eriol." She began.

Eriol hushed her, "No need to thank me." He said.

Sakura reached up and took off Eriol's glasses, and when she looked into Eriol's eyes, **Emerald** and **Sapphire** met with nothing in the way, **Eriol** and **Sakura** met and nothing can get in their way.

The gap between them slowly began to close as Eriol's lips met with Sakura's.

A strong tingling sensation shot through their bodies at their first kiss together.

Their kiss was soft and loving, and grew into a passionate kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck as one of his arms wrapped around her waits pulling her closer, and his other arm held gently behind her head.

Their kiss seemed to last an eternity, which in reality was only around two minutes the most.

When they broke apart, Sakura smiled as she looked up at Eriol a blush on her face.

"Sakura, I've always wanted to tell you…" he began, but Sakura placed a soft delicate finger over his lips, "I love you too." She whispered to him.

With that Eriol leaned in again for another kiss.

* * *

Sami and Nikki smiled seeing Eriol was not coming back with the movie he had gone to his room for.

"Man… what's taking him so long?" asked Mark.

Nikki glared at him as she hit him over the head, "Stupid! It's about time Eriol and Sakura hooked up."

"How would you know?" asked Tom.

Sami sighed as she shook her head, "Men… they don't know anything."

Mark who was still rubbing the back of his head looked at Tom who shrugged and they decided Video games would do until Eriol comes back.

* * *

Thanks for dropping by and reading, please leave a review before you leave!

Midnight Slayer

**The first kiss between Eriol and Sakura is HERE! Finally huh? Lol. Well sadly to say there are two chapters and the epilogue left! Noooo this story is coming to an end. (tear, tear) but no worries ne? I'll be back with another Eriol/Sakura fic in no time! And there will also be Sakura/Syaoran fics in the future too… but when I don't know… **

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Title:_ Emerald and Sapphire

_Summary: _Eriol/Sakura After Syaoran married, Sakura decided to move on then 5 months within their relationship she catches him cheating. Deciding to go away for the summer, she finds herself in England and bumps into a friendly face.

_By:_ Midnight Slayer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own CCS

* * *

_Chapter five:_ I'll Miss You

* * *

Weeks had passed and they were back home relaxing at the café. Eriol and Sakura had gotten extremely close and were practically inserperable.

But as days rolled by, Sakura wondered what was going to happen… she'd have to go home to Japan soon… very soon.

* * *

Sakura laid her head on Eriol's chest as they both stared at the blue sky from Eriol's garden.

"Eriol… what's going to happen… with us I mean."

Eriol looked at her, "I don't know…"

Sakura sighed, "you know I have to go home, Otou-san needs me."

Eriol played with Sakura hair, "I understand. Don't worry about it… let's just make this worth while ok?"

Sakura smiled and cuddled closer.

Ruby Moon watched them from the balcony, "They look so happy!" she squealed as she grabbed her camera taking pictures.

More days passed, and eventually, there were only two days left until Sakura left.

Sami had planned the days already. Today, they were all going to hang out while Ruby Moon decorated Eriol's mansion for Sakura's surprise farewell party.

Tomorrow, Sakura and Eriol would spend the whole day together.

* * *

The gang was currently at the mall by the picture booths.

"Argh! You know they should make these things bigger!" cried Nikki.

Sami laughed as the six of them tried to fit in once booth.

Four flashes went.

They all got out of the booth and waited 3 minutes for the pictures to come.

When they did they all laughed, in one picture, the girls had pushed down the boys hogging the space, while in the next it was the opposite. Then the other two were the 6 of them trying to cram into one picture.

As they continued to take more pictures, just as Sami paid her share, she, Nikki, Tom and Mark quickly got out only leaving Eriol and Sakura.

Four flashes went.

Eriol came out followed by Sakura who pouted at her friends, "Why did you leave?" she asked as they waited for the pictures.

Mark chuckled with a shrug.

When the pictures came Sami and Nikki grabbed them first, "Aww!" she squealed together.

In the first picture, Sakura and Eriol were shocked as they friends left, the second picture they smiled, and in the third they both stuck out their tongues, and in the last picture Eriol had gotten Sakura off guard as he kissed her.

Sakura snatched the pictures away and kept them.

They all laughed as they all took turns with Sakura in the booth so she could have some memories.

* * *

Sakura sighed, Eriol had called her and asked her to come over because he had something important to talk about, and it was something that he couldn't say over the phone.

Sakura looked up at the night sky wishing to the stars that he wasn't going to break up with her.

She rang the doorbell and waited for a reply but the large doors simply opened, and she walked into the pitch-black room.

"Eriol?" she called out.

The doors behind her shut causing Sakura to jump a bit.

She tried to summon up light so she could see but Eriol's magic seemed to be blocking it.

Suddenly a floating cherry blossom that glowed appeared in front of Sakura, and then several more appeared as though telling her to follow the trail they left.

Sakura gently took the floating flowers when she came close enough and she suddenly stopped at a door.

Opening the door expecting to see Eriol, she just saw more darkness, 'Where is he?' she wondered as she felt around for the switch.

And just as she turned the lights one, all her friends popped out of their hiding spots yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Sakura jumped back, "Hoe!"

Sakura looked around and noticed all her friends there, grinning like maniacs, and a large banner above them, 'Farewell and Take care Sakura!' it said.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you!" she cried as they all huddled in for a group hug.

As they joked around, ate supper, played games, and even decided to do karaoke, eventually the gifts were given to Sakura also.

Soon enough, the party had come to an end, and everyone decided to leave but Sakura.

Using her magic, she had gotten her clothes for that night and for the next day, and she got her toothbrush too.

Sakura was dressed in a large black t-shirt, and white shorts under.

She and Eriol were cuddled up on the balcony in Eriol's room as they looked at the stars.

Sakura yawned and she put her head on Eriol's shoulder.

Eriol chuckled, "I think it's bedtime for a little flower."

Sakura giggled with a cute pout, "But I don't wanna be alone… those scary closet monster could get me."

She rushed before Eriol could catch her and jumped into Eriol's bed.

Eriol chuckled as he slipped in next to her.

"No funny business now mister." Sakura said with a grin.

"You trust me?" Eriol asked slyly with a smirk and leaned on top of her.

Sakura reached up and pulled Eriol down giving him a kiss before whispering, "with my life."

Eriol smiled as they cuddled together and let sleep take them over.

The next morning Sakura woke up to sound of the door opening, she sat up and noticed Eriol coming in with a tray of food for two.

He grinned at her as he sat next to her and they ate breakfast together.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"Delicious." Sakura said before she chewed the last piece of her pancake.

Once she was done and the tray was set aside they lay in bed a little longer before Eriol smirked slyly.

"Eriol…" began Sakura, "Why are you smirking like that?"

Eriol just grinned, "Oh… nothing… I just remembered… something."

Sakura was unconvinced, but hey, she couldn't do anything about her boyfriends, playful, yet mysterious side now could she?

"Well, I'll go get changed and bush my teeth and fix my hair." She giggled, and just as she got up Eriol grabbed hold of her and pulled her back down and sat on top of her.

"Eriol?" Sakura squeaked.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Eriol, Eriol what are you doing?"

Eriol smirked, "Torture."

Sakura paled as she saw his hands went to her sides and tickling her senseless.

Sakura laughed as she struggled to get him off of her, but he was just too strong for her.

"Eriol! Stop! Stop! Stop-" she continued to laugh, "It!"

Using her magic was out of the question since Eriol had thought of that before had and over powered her.

Most of the morning was spent on torturing, and by the time that was done, it was already almost lunch.

Sakura panted catching her breath while Eriol chuckled, "I think that's enough for today?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I think my abs got stronger from all that laughing!"

Eriol chuckled as he helped her up.

The afternoon went by quickly as the two lovebirds spent the day in many places and as Supper time rolled around, Eriol was getting dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants while Sakura who was in the other room was getting changed into a Dress Nakuru picked out for her since Sakura… was unaware of this formal supper Eriol planned.

Sakura blushed as she stepped in front of the mirror, the dress was black with bead sequences towards the bottom of the dress in green to match her eyes and the dress seemed to just hug her form perfectly showing off every curve in her body. The straps were thin, and the cut was low but not too low in a shape of a V. the Dress ended at the knees in a flow like a river, and she had black heels to match.

Her hair stayed down and her make up was simple with just lip gloss, mascara and a light touch of eyeliner.

With a smile she walked out of the room and down the stairs to see that Eriol was waiting for her.

When he looked up his eyes widened slightly and he smirked up at her. He put his hand out for her as she came down the steps and she gladly accepted it.

"You look Beautiful as always." He said.

"Thank you." Sakura replied, "You're handsome yourself as always." She grinned.

Eriol led her to the car and opened the door for her and let her in, after he closed the door, and made his way to the driver's side and stepped in and started the car.

"So… where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Eriol smirked, "That… you'll just have to wait to find out."

Sakura pouted slightly before giggling.

In a matter of minutes they were there and Sakura gasped, "You didn't."

"I did."

Sakura whirled around to face him, "Why do you always spend so much! It makes me feel bad that I can't do the same to you."

Eriol just smiled, "You're love is just enough to pay… now come on… we have our reservation to get to."

They linked arms and went inside the large fancy restaurant.

Once they got their table they both ordered food and waited.

Over supper, the two talked about the old days with the cards and Syaoran and such.

"Do you remember that time we went to the ski resort?" Sakura asked.

Eriol chuckled, "I clearly remember that."

"You and Tomoyo-chan were so good at skiing." Sakura pouted, "I still loose my balance from time to time."

"You just need a bit more practice… we should go sometime…"

Sakura nodded, "Maybe I'll come over here during the winter break?"

Eriol simply smiled, "Remember on the first night there, when I told that story?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah… to think back on it… it still freaks me out…"

Eriol chuckled.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head, "I just remembered… that night, you found out that I was scared of scary stories and such… and then I asked you what you didn't like… what made you scared or sad… you said it was a secret."

Eriol smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Can you tell me now?" she asked.

Eriol placed his glass down, "well… what made me sad was me having to put you through those tasks when we were younger and seeing you sad… and to that very day, what scares me the most is not to be there to comfort you, to protect you, not knowing if you're hurt some where and knowing that if you did get hurt… I could've done something."

Sakura smiled at Eriol as he came up to her and kneeled in front of her.

Sakura suddenly noticed that Eriol was getting something from his pocket, a medium sized velvet box.

He opened it and inside was a silver chain with a heart shaped locket. Then in between the necklace was a simple diamond ring.

Sakura looked up at him.

Eriol took the ring out, "A Promise ring… we'll wait for each other…"

Sakura's emerald eyes clouded with tears as she nodded and let him put the ring on her left hand and on her ring finger.

"I'll wait… always and forever." She replied.

They shared a short sweet kiss before Eriol put the locket on her. Engraved on the back of the heart was Forever and Always. One. Inside was a picture of them from the beach at Eriol's Summerhouse.

Supper soon ended and they went back to Eriol's house and they changed into their nightwear. Sakura was giving the dress back to Nakuru.

"No, no, no! it's yours Sakura-chan! Master Eriol and I bought it for you." She said.

Sakura blushed and thanked her and went to Eriol and thanked him too.

"It's no problem." He said.

They both turned in for the night and Eriol had fallen asleep, but Sakura couldn't help but dread for tomorrow. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to be here, with him and to be happy.

Letting sleep take over Sakura unconsciously cuddled closer to Eriol since this may be the last in a long time she could be with Eriol like this.

* * *

The next morning Eriol had driven Sakura to the café where she packed her bags quickly and looked at the time, she frowned. Half an hour before she leaves.

"Don't worry about it Sakura…" Eriol said.

Sakura looked up at him and hugged him tightly, "I don't want to leave you guys… especially you."

Eriol kissed her forehead, and comforted her, "Don't worry about it, I'll be with you in you're heart."

The café doors opened and Sakura looked up, "The Café is closed for the day…" she said and her eyes widened.

"Sakura…"

Eriol frowned at the person.

Soon after Syaoran entered, so did his wife.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eriol.

"I wanted to apologize…" Syaoran replied glaring slightly at Eriol noticing how close they were.

"You're forgiven." Sakura said quickly wanting Syaoran to leave.

Syaoran was shocked, "So easily?"

Sakura nodded.

Soon Sami came down with a large pink book and stopped in mid step noticing Syaoran.

"I'm sorry… but the café is closed for today, and I think you're business here is done… we have other important matters to get to right now." Samantha said.

Syaoran didn't move, he just looked at Sakura wondering why she had forgiven him so easily.

Sakura sighed, "Syaoran." She began, "You've moved on, and there's nothing I can do about that. I've known already that my dream to be with you would be far from coming true… but it's ok… and besides… I already gotten over it." She explained.

Soon, Tom, Mark and Nikki came down wondering what was taking everyone to come upstairs.

"What is he doing here?" asked Mark.

"Moved on?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura gave a slight glare, "Of course! I want happiness too."

Syaoran's eyes caught the glitter of Sakura's ring.

Sensing an aura within it, his eyes darted to Eriol.

"I see. I hope you're happy Sakura… and that we'll still be friends."

Sakura gave a small smile and nodded.

With that, Syaoran gave a quick hug to Sakura and said good bye and left.

After a few minutes Sakura looked at the time and the small smile on her face quickly turned into a frown.

The dreaded moment had come, she her flight was in a few hours and with all the check points you had to go through before Sakura decided to go earlier.

Why had Sakura decided not to use Magic to get home? Well, it was mostly Eriol's concern knowing she wasn't emotionally capable of transporting herself at the moment, and he didn't want to risk anything.

On the way to the airport, they all sat in silence not knowing what to say, or what to do and once they had arrived in their destination they still waited in a dreaded silence for Sakura's Flight to be called.

"Sakura?" asked Sami.

Sakura looked up with sad green eyes.

Sami handed her the pink book, "We want you to have it, but you can't open it until you arrive home…"

Eriol chuckled slightly, "If you've figured out how you open it in the first place."

Sakura smiled as she thanked them and looked at the book, "What is it?" she asked.

Tom and Mark grinned while Nikki shook her head, "Sorry, but you'll have to figure it out."

After that, the mood had slightly lightened, as they talked more, tears here and there, and exchanging hugs.

"Flight 237 to Japan is beginning to board, passengers in the Business Class please make you're way to the check out Gate. I repeat, Flight 237 to Japan is beginning to board, passengers in the Business Class please make you're way to the check out Gate." Came a call throughout the airport.

Sakura sighed tears already falling.

Hugging every single one of her friends she bid good bye and she gave one last look at Eriol before they share a passionate kiss and a tight embrace.

"To open the book, just use you're heart." He whispered in her ear before he gave her one last kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied, her heart breaking, knowing she wouldn't be able to see him for a long time.

"I love you all!" she cried to her friends before she boarded the plane.

* * *

Thanks for Dropping By! Don't forget to Review!

Midnight Slayer

**(gasp) sorry for the late update (sweat drop) to be honest with you, I've had this chapter done for a while now, but I just never got around to posting it (nervous laugh)… anyways, oh no! Sakura left! (tear, tear) (another gasp!) and the next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER! My baby is growing up! Lmao… but after this last chapter is the epilogue… so… it's not that bad.**

**Oh, Last Chapter is already 50 percent done! W00t! **

**Anyways till next update!**

**P.S: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Title:_ Emerald and Sapphire

_Summary: _Eriol/Sakura After Syaoran married, Sakura decided to move on then 5 months within their relationship she catches him cheating. Deciding to go away for the summer, she finds herself in England and bumps into a friendly face.

_By:_ Midnight Slayer

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own CCS

_Chapter six:_ Forever

A Week had passed since Sakura arrived back in Tomoeda, and she had been avoiding all her friends. She didn't feel like going out much, so she stayed home doing things around the house.

Her father was worried for his daughter's health, but a knowing glint was hidden in his eyes, and understanding shone obviously whenever he saw his daughter. The night she arrived back home, Fujitaka and Sakura were up almost all night with Kero-chan as Sakura spoke of her time in England.

Fujitaka smiled at how fondly Sakura spoke of Eriol, he remembered the young England boy slightly, though he only met Eriol briefly. All he knew was that this boy brought Love and Happiness back into his daughter's life, and he was happy for that.

It was the first day back to school, and Sakura was surprisingly up early. She was dressed clad in the school's uniform and sitting on her bed fingering the ring Eriol had given her, and staring at the pink book that sat on her desk.

"Just staring at it won't open it you know Sakura-chan." Kero said.

Sakura pouted, "I know, but it's really bothering me! Eriol and the others know how horrible I am at riddles, and they give me one that I might never solve!"

"Have you tried magic?" asked Kero as he opened the cup of pudding he brought from the kitchen.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah… but Eriol had to be mean and put the counter-spells."

Kero nodded as he pulled the spoon out from his mouth and tapped his head with his small paw thinking.

"What was the clue again?"

"Open it with you're heart, but I don't know how to do that! I think it has a different meaning…" she said.

Sakura sighed as she looked at the clock, "HOEEE!" she cried, "I WOKE UP EARLY AND I'M STILL RUNNING LATE!"

Quickly grabbing the pink book she put it in her bag and rushed to school, "See ya Kero-chan!"

Kero shook his head and he smiled glad to see his Sakura back.

Sakura made it to school and wondered why everyone was still waiting outside.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's heart jumped and she turned around to see who called her, she grinned and stumbled back as Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko almost knocked her down with the large hug they gave her.

The five girls laughed together and Tomoyo smirked, "Where have you been? No one would tell us."

Sakura blush slightly, "I've been… around."

The four other girls exchanged glances before turning to Sakura, "What did you do?"

"I travelled somewhere… had a little adventure that's all." Sakura said.

"When did you come back?" asked Tomoyo.

"Last week." Sakura replied.

"What!" cried Chiharu, clearly disappointed.

"You totally missed the best party bash before school began and you were here!" Rika pouted.

Sakura laughed, "Sorry guys... I was a little tired… so I didn't really… feel like going out."

Suddenly feeling a tap on her shoulders, she frowned noticing how all her friends began to glare at whoever was behind her.

"Akira…" she said coldly.

"Saku… Babe…" he began before Sakura cut him off.

"No Akira… leave me alone."

"But hear me out."

The silence around them clearly told them they had gotten the attention of everyone in school.

Sakura sighed crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently, "Fine. Go."

"I think I fell in love with you."

"You think?" she laughed.

"Over the summer, when I wasn't around you, I missed your smell of cherry blossoms and strawberries. I missed that light sound of you're laugh. I missed you… it's like that saying, you never realize how much you love something till it's gone." He said.

Sakura frowned, "Well… unfortunately you're a little too late with that… besides even if I did go out with you again, which I'm never going to, how would I know if you're being trustful and a one-girl man?"

She was about to walk away when Akira grabbed her hands and kneeled before her. He was about to beg her to take him back when he noticed the ring.

"Who-" Sakura pulled her hands away and cut him off again.

"None of you're business."

"How do you know it wasn't a fling?" he asked confusing everyone.

Sakura laughed and glared at him, "It's something called trust… something we didn't have in our relationship."

Before he could say anything more, Sakura gave him a glare that he gladly returned before they walked their separate ways.

"What was that all about?" asked Chiharu.

Tomoyo gasped and grabbed Sakura's hand that Sakura desperately tried to get back.

The four girls looked at the ring and squealed.

Sakura blushed.

"When did it happen!"

"How did it happen!"

"Who did it!"

"Where did it happen!"

Sakura finally took her hand back and blushed deeply, "Oh… will you look at the time, what's everyone standing around for?" she laughed nervously before quickly rushing off towards the office to get her locker number.

After going to the office, she found out classes started later today for students to memorize where their classes are and they had to wait for the principal to arrive from her meeting to do the usual Welcoming Assembly.

Sakura found her locker and opened it surprisingly finding an envelope in it. Thinking it might have been placed there last year and forgotten she was going to give it to the person if she knew whom it was but her eyes widened seeing her name on it in familiar elegant writing.

She putting it in her pocket, she quickly put her schoolbooks away and locked her locker, she took her backpack that had the pink book in it and quickly rushed off to the Sakura trees in the backyard, jumped on the branches and took out the letter.

"_Dear Sakura, _

_How are you? I heard you were starting school today and decided to drop off a letter. How did I know it was you're locker? I hacked into you're school's database. How did the letter get all the way there while I… am all the way in England? Magic my dear. The next thing you're probably wondering about is how I know what seems to be going through your mind at this moment."_

Sakura laughed before continuing the letter.

"Well… it's how much I know you that helps me… and… you've been a little predictable."

Sakura pouted.

"_Anyways, Everyone here is fine, and we've also started school, yesterday in fact. We all miss you so much Sakura, but don't worry… we'll see each other soon. _

_Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, have you opened the book yet? You didn't though… not that I'm implying that you're stupid… I placed a charm on it so when the seal is opened, I'd know. Now you're probably wondering why I bothered asking in the first place…_

_That my dear, is because I love teasing you and so, I will rub it in a little bit that you haven't opened the book yet. Now just remember, to open it, use your heart. It's simple really, once you figure it out, you'll be slightly angry that you didn't think of it sooner."_

Sakura pouted even more with a slight glare at the teasing part.

"_Well, this is where I leave you. _

_We'll be seeing you soon. And I love you and if ever you feel like you're alone, just close you're eyes and remember I'm always in your heart._

_Eriol."_

Sakura smiled sadly as she held the letter close and closed her eyes feeling his aura that lingered in the letter give her comfort. She missed him so much, she missed everything about him, his soft comforting yet mysterious eyes, that calming yet very handsome smile that sometimes seemed to turn into a smirk while he plotted his crazy ideas. She missed his hugs and kisses that were filled with love and passion. She missed everything.

Small tears fell from her eyes and onto the letter as she whispered a light, "I miss you." Hoping the wind would carry it all the way to him.

A month had passed since the first day of school and it was Sakura's turn for clean up duty so she was at school bright and early she didn't even bother waiting for her partner to arrive and began to clean.

"Oh! Morning Kinomoto-san. I didn't know you were my cleaning partner today."

Sakura looked up and noticed it was a male named Daisuke who's in most of her classes, she smiled, "Morning!" she greeted, "I'm sorry I didn't really wait for you?" she laughed nervously.

Daisuke noticed most of the work was already done, he chuckled, "It's no problem, why don't you just wait now, I'll do the rest."

Sakura reluctantly nodded and she took her seat by the window a bright grin on her face as she stared into nothing.

"She's been like that all morning." Tomoyo said, "She didn't even notice I came in." she was telling the three other girls.

"I wonder what happened." Asked Naoko.

Tomoyo giggled, "It's not what Naoko… it's who."

"Who?"

Chiharu laughed, "Well yeah! She met somebody on her vacation and something obviously happened last night."

Rika laughed, "It's great to have our Sakura-chan back."

Tomoyo agreed.

Suddenly the door opened and Takashi strolled in giving a quick peak to Chiharu before turning to Sakura, "OI! Sakura-chan! Did you know that-"

Chiharu hit him, "Lies!"

Takashi pouted, "I didn't even start yet!" he turned his attention back to Sakura who blinked and noticed all her friends were there.

"HOOEE!"

The group laughed.

Takashi grinned and Sakura noticed a knowing looking in his closed eyes.

"Did you know that when you meet you're true love in a café, your relationship will be filled with sweet words, and love?"

"Hoe?"

"And did you know that if ever you feel lost you just have to look into your heart and you'll be able to unlock anything and everything and that no matter how far-"

Chiharu was about to hit him but Sakura stopped him.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, anyways like I was saying… no matter how far you are, you are never alone from the person you some and they'll always be in your heart to guide you."

Sakura froze, "where… where did you hear that?"

Takashi simply grinned, "it was a message I received." He shrugged.

Sakura grinned even more, "Arigatou!"

Sakura jumped from her seat and darted out the door racing towards her locker.

"What was that all about?" the four girls looked at Takashi.

Takashi shrugged, "I had gotten a letter from an anonymous person yesterday telling me to tell that to Sakura."

"Do you have it on you?" Takashi took it out of his pocket and Chiharu grabbed it out from his hand and the four girls read it.

Tomoyo's eyes widened, she knew that writing… but... that name didn't come to mind.

Sakura finally came back with an envelope in hand and a large grin, she put the envelope inside her bag and calmly sat in her seat.

The teacher had come in and class began before Tomoyo or the others could question Sakura about anything.

At lunch Time Sakura sat under the usual Sakura tree as she waited for Tomoyo and the other girls to come.

She took out the pink book from her bag and gave a frustrated sigh she still couldn't open it. She pouted why did Eriol and the others have to be so mean?

Staring at it she fiddled with the locket Eriol gave her, 'How do you open it?' she wondered and she looked at the strap that kept the book closed. Her emerald eyes widened and she quickly looked at the heart shaped hole in the end of the strap. Engraved in it words were written backwards, .enO .syawlA dna reveroF

She looked at the locket and then back at the lock. 'Argh! Why did I think of this before!' then she remembered the first letter she found in her locker, 'Argh! Damn Eriol for being smart!' she pouted as she pressed the locket into the hole and it fit perfectly.

Suddenly, she felt Eriol's aura erupt from the book and the strap detached from the cover.

Sakura grinned and she opened the book. Inside it was filled with pictures, little notes, and a long letter from her friends.

Tears clouded her view and she skipped through the pictures laughing from time to time seeing a funny picture like 'Tomella'.

The last page was obviously made by Ruby Sakura had noted seeing a picture of Herself with Eriol in his backyard, and in the middle was a picture Ruby must have taken When Eriol and herself shared a kiss. It was the perfect picture, they were in Eriol's Garden and the sunset was in the background.

Sakura closed the book and held it close.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura jumped, and she smiled wiping away her tears, "I finally opened this book." She said happily.

Tomoyo smiled, "What's in it."

"My summer memories."

Tomoyo gave a sly smile, "So… how's Eriol."

Sakura froze, "What?"

"You know… you're lover boy."

"How?"

Tomoyo grinned, "He gave a letter to Takashi telling him to tell you that little speech… I recognized his writing."

Sakura blushed.

Tomoyo held her hand out, "So show me! I want to see what my Sakura-chan did over her summer and I want to see how well Eriol has been treating you!" she smiled at Sakura, "and I want you to tell me all the details!"

Sakura nodded and waited till the others girls came to tell her little summer adventure.

School ended for the day and Sakura had to walk home alone today. Chiharu had a date with Takashi, Rika was going to visit Terada-sensei, Naoko was in the book club that had a meeting today and Tomoyo had her choir practice too.

Sakura decided to walk to the park and relax there for a bit, having all the memories from her summer flood back in so suddenly gave her something to think about.

Taking a seat on the swings she swayed back and forth slightly as she watched a few birds fly by.

She didn't even notice how fast time flew by and it was almost dark out.

Snapped out of her thoughts and panicked, She was supposed to be home a while ago since Touya was visiting with Yukito for a few nights.

Just as she got up and took her bag, Akira appeared glaring at her.

"Akira… what are you doing here?" she asked.

Akira grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"What are you doing!" asked Sakura shocked.

Akira didn't bother to answer and he pulled her towards the woods, "Akira! Let me go! What's wrong with you?"

He glared at her, "I want you forget about that Loser you met over the summer!"

"What?"

He suddenly kissed Sakura roughly as he pushed her against a tree. His body pressed hard against her.

Sakura tried pushing off, but he overpowered her.

'No! No! This can't be happening!'

Akira finally broke the kiss, "Did you miss those?" he asked angrily.

Sakura glared at him, "Stop! Akira! What the hell is wrong with you?" tears falling from her eyes, _'Why was this happening?'_ she wondered.

Just as Akira was coming in for another kiss, there was a blur and Akira was suddenly found on the floor.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Sakura squinted to see who it was but inside the forest was too dark when night was closing in.

It happened so fast, that Sakura couldn't even catch it, but she was thankful for whatever or whomever it was since it made Akira suddenly run for it.

Sakura shivered looking around suddenly feeling so alone. Akira's rough kiss felt so cold and un-feeling.

She shakily reached for her bag before sprinting out of the forest and to her house without knowing she was watched all the way there making sure she was safe.

She didn't bother greeting her dad, nor did she notice that Touya and Yukito were about to greet her, she rushed upstairs to her room and closed the door. She ignored Kero and just lay down on her bed and hid under her covers.

At this moment, what Sakura missed the most was Eriol. She needed him. Akira had caught her off guard and her mind had gone blank. She sighed ignoring the calls from the other side of the door as she let sleep take over her exhausted body.

The next morning, Sakura had gotten up surprisingly early, and surprisingly… very hungry having skipped supper last night.

She changed into her uniform and made a large batch of Pancakes for Yukito, Touya, her Father and Kero-chan.

After having some for herself, she brushed her teeth, took her bag and headed for school. A place she was dreading to go today. She was a coward. She wanted to runaway again, she didn't want to look at Akira, and she just wanted to be alone.

Sakura taking her time going to school decided to take the longest way, knowing full well that if she didn't get there soon, she'd miss her second period class… but she didn't care.

Sakura hadn't been concentrating on where she walked and accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up to apologize, she froze.

"Nakuru? What are you doing here? Oh! I'm sorry for bumping into you also…"

Nakuru's eyes widened, and she grinned, "Sakura-chan!" she giggled, "All will be answered… now… shouldn't you be heading to school? You're already late."

Sakura was shocked, and her heart was racing, if Nakuru was here, did that mean Eriol was too?

"Hai!" Sakura said, "Thanks for reminding me."

With that said, she sprinted towards her school, her aura stretched before her and she felt Eriol's aura, it was small, but it was there.

Sakura ran passed people quickly saying quick apologises when she bumped into a person.

Without stopping she rushed towards her classroom not even passing by her locker, she slid the door opened everyone in her second period class staring at her, she even forgot Akira, the very person she wanted to avoid was in her Literary class.

She stood at the door panting, her cheeks flushed from running, Emerald met Sapphire.

Before the teacher could say anything, the bell rang dismissing everyone. The class emptied, and even Akira chose to ignore Sakura.

Seeing that the two last students in class weren't planning on leaving, the teacher sighed and decided that maybe they had to talk alone.

Sakura watched at Eriol gathered his things calmly and walked towards her, "I missed you."

Sakura's emerald eyes tears up as she ran into him hugging tightly.

"I missed you too." She said.

Eriol kissed her cheek, it felt great to feel each other's warmth, that familiar hug, and aura. They both longed for it for the passed month.

Eriol closed the gap between them, they lips meeting together for the first time in a long time. The kiss was soft, and sweet yet it held passion beyond belief. It seemed to last forever, the two lost in their own world before it was broken by whistles, giggling and cat calls.

Eriol grinned as Sakura blushed brightly turning around seeing Samantha, Nikki, Mark, Tom, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Takashi.

"You know… Eriol's not the only one who decided to come." Tom said.

Sakura laughed as she hugged her friends from England.

It was all going great.

As they walked out of the classroom, Her friends in front of her and Eriol beside her, they walked towards the large cherry blossom tree in the back for morning break.

Sakura looked at Eriol who looked back.

They shared another short sweet kiss, exchanged the three words, "I love you."

It was the calm after the storm in Sakura heart.

Everything felt perfect…

From the day Emerald and Sapphire clashed…

To the day the truth was out…

For forever, as Eriol and Sakura spend their life together.

It may be the end of one story, but it'll never be the end of their love for each other…

Thanks for Dropping By! Don't forget to Review!

Midnight Slayer

**That's it! It's over! I really hope you enjoyed it all, and Thank you so much for the reviews! The Epilogue IS coming, but it's going to be another story one shot. So you'll have to look out for that. **

**Once again… Thank you all, those who stuck with me from the beginning, from when I lost inspiration and wanted to give up, to when I found it back continued and finished this.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
